


Jingle Bell Crock

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Bells, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia can't deal with the bell ringers around christmas time, so she does something stupid. A bit of silly fluff.</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 9, prompt: Bells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Crock

“You did what?!” yelled Stiles, throwing down his arms as punctuation. 

Malia folded her arms and glared at him under her brow. “He was annoying, ok?” she said defensively. 

“I don’t care how annoying he was, you don’t steal from charity workers!”

She held up the offending item between two fingers, as if it was made of a dried turd. “Do you have any idea how sensitive coyote hearing is? Every ring felt like being whacked in the head by a brick.”

He snatched the bell from her. She let out a wince when the knocker inadvertently clanged against the edge. “Malia, you can’t just steal bells from the Salvation Army Santa. You don’t steal from charity!”

“It’s a bogus charity anyway!” she yelled, hand on hips. Stiles was surprised she didn’t stomp her foot for good measure. 

“That’s not the point. Couldn’t you have just asked him to stop?”

“I did! He just laughed at me and rung it even more.”

Stiles covered his face with his hands. “Ok, ok, I get it.” He held up the bell, being careful to hold the knocker in place so it didn’t ring again. “But first thing tomorrow, you are heading back to that store and you are returning this!”

She shot daggers at him. “Fine. But I’m taking that stupid knocker out, first.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Scott, bursting unannounced into the room. “Hey Stiles, you’ll never guess what happened to the Santa on…” He paused. “Stiles, where did you get that bell?”

Stiles sighed. “I’m going to let Malia explain this little bit of larceny.” Without another word he turned and walked out, leaving behind a stunned Scott and a very pissed-off Malia.


End file.
